Bone Fiend (Hexxat's request)
|allegiance = Enemy |temporary = |missable = Yes – if Hexxat's request isn't pursued |required_chapter = 9 |required_other = |area = Korkorran's Maze |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = Hexxat's request |level = 11 |hit_points = 96 |xp_value = 12000 |strength = 1876 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 8476 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 4 |racial_enemy = Human |morale = 16 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -4 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |s_v_breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = 100 |cold = 50 |electricity = |acid = |magic = 50 |magical_fire = 100 |magical_cold = 50 |slashing = 33 |crushing = 33 |piercing = 33 |missile = 33 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = *Detect Illusion bonus *Invisibility detection |special = *Regenerates 2 HP/round Immunities: *+1 weapons *Backstab *Berserk *Charm spells and Domination *Confusion *Fatigue *Held *Level drain *Morale failure *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysis *Petrification *Poison *Slay *Sleep *Stun Protected from spells: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain *Hold Person *Nature's Beauty Resistances: *100% to poison |script_name = dbonef01 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = OHHBONEG |store_code = }} The variant of bone fiends that can be encountered while fulfilling Hexxat's request during the Throne of Bhaal campaign in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition differs from those found in e.g. Watcher's Keep: they are undead and as such count as skeletons, oddly with the same class as flesh golems. Location *This specific bone fiend can only be found in Korkorran's "completed" maze, where altogether ten of them will attack the party at three places. Gameplay *Unlike the bone fiend monsters encountered in other places, these are undead, and as such are more susceptible to certain weapons and spells or might even be turned; golem-specific gear, however, will have no advantages. *The 2 melee attacks per round of the fiends count as made with a +4 weapon at a range of 1 ft. and with 0 speed. They deal 1d12+4 (incl. strength bonus) crushing damage plus 1d12 cold damage that ignores resistances. If a saving throw vs. death with a penalty of 4 fails, the target will also suffer from a decrease by 1 in strength and dexterity for 5 rounds each, which can't be dispelled and also ignores magic resistance.BONEFD.itm *Spells or similar abilities are not at their disposal. *They regenerate 2 HP/round. *Bone fiends not only have a bonus in detecting illusions, they can also see through invisibility. *They come with a number of resistances, immunities and spell protections: **immune to normal weapons and those with an enchantment below 2; **immune to backstab; **immune to berserk; **immune to charm spells and Domination; **immune to Confusion and Rigid Thinking; **immune to getting held, stunned, paralyzed or petrified; **immune to level drain and slaying; **immune to Sleep; **immune to fatigue, morale failure and other forms of panic; **immune to and 100% resistant against poison; **protected from the spells Chaos, Confusion, Hold Person and Nature's Beauty and from Dragon Rain. *Other resistances include 100% against fire and 50% against cold damage and a 50%-magic resistance. Also, they have 33% resistance to all physical damage. Category:Image needed Category:Immune to +1 Category:Immune to normal weapons Category:Immune to poison